Love Conquers All?
by empoor
Summary: Logan becomes seriously ill while visiting Rory after leaving for London. Will their love be enough in the face of nature? Please read and review!


**Background: Logan has left for London and Rory is living alone in their apartment in New Haven. The whole Lorelai/Christopher debacle from the season finale didn't happen because I don't like it. This story is Rogan and JavaJunkie all the way, because they're my favorite couples ever! This story starts in the beginning of October 2006. Enjoy!**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
**

Finally, he thought as he stepped onto the plane. He couldn't believe that he was finally going home. His father hadn't been happy that he was taking this trip, but he wouldn't miss this weekend for the world. Logan Huntzberger hadn't seen his beautiful girlfriend Rory in three months, and he would be damned if he stayed in London, working, on her birthday. So he'd bought a plane ticket, gone to the office, and told Mitchum that he would be gone for a few days. His father hadn't been happy, but frankly, Logan couldn't care less.

All he cared about at this moment was that in just a few short hours, he would be holding her in his arms again, feeling her warmth against him, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. In just a few short hours, everything would be alright. No matter how hard the last few months had been, when he was with her, everything just disappeared. They were the only two people in the world, and what a beautiful world it was. He couldn't wait to be home!

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory Gilmore sat on the couch in her luxurious apartment. She had everything: a pool table, a big screen television, even her very own suit of armor. But the apartment, wonderful as it was, was missing something. Or rather someone. The apartment seemed empty without him there, sitting with his arm around her shoulder, simply watching her breathe. He called every day wrote her the most beautiful, and sometimes most hilarious, letters, but it just wasn't the same. She wanted to be there with him, falling asleep and waking up with him beside her. It had never been like that before, even with Jess and Dean. Logan made her feel….different. She couldn't put it into words. All she knew was that he was a part of her, and she loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone. And so there she sat, staring at the empty spot next to her where he should be.

Suddenly Rory was pulled out of her reveries by the shrill ring of the phone. She sighed as she walked over to the table and picked up the cordless from where she had left it the last time she called Logan.

"Hello?" she said tiredly into the receiver.

"Fruit of my loins!" came the enthusiastic reply on the other end. "Happy day on which I went through hours of painful labor and finally popped a living human out of my loins!"

"Thanks for the birthday wishes, Mom," Rory replied, chuckling to herself. You'd think after 22 years she might get over the whole 'many painful hours of labor thing,' but Lorelai was always known to hold a grudge.

"So, how's the queen of the day? Are you enjoying your palace? Mr. Knight there in the corner keeping you company? Because if he's not I'm sure you can call Logan and have him send some of the nice silver dude's brothers. Because you know that boy does have connections."

"I think I'm good with one suit of armor," Rory replied. "However, if you're feeling in need of some knightly company, I'm sure my boyfriend would be happy to oblige."

"Well thanks for the thought, but I think I'll pass. Luke's enough of a knight for me!"

Rory chuckled over the phone, but inside the conversation was making her wish for _her_ knight to be there for her. She quickly put aside her melancholy thoughts, though, in place of a cheerful attitude for her mom.

"So Mom, have you made any elaborate plans for the day, or am I supposed to be surprised, because you of all people should know how much I hate surprises!"

"Well….." Lorelai started.

"Come on, Mommy! I think you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world!" Rory begged. "Won't you tell your beautiful, patient daughter what you're planning for her one and only twenty-second birthday? Pretty please? I'll buy you ice cream! At least on a day that it's not _my _birthday."

"Nope." Lorelai stated. "I think I'll let my fiancé buy me ice cream and keep the secret. And you, my offspring, are not patient. That statement was negated by the very fact that you're asking me to tell you the surprise, so ha! I win, as always! But since it's your birthday, I suppose I could reveal a teensy little bit of information…"

"Oo, information!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Inform away!"

"Well…" Lorelai began once again. "Your surprise involves me coming to see you and extensive volumes of coffee for a very long time!"

"Oh, I like this surprise!"

"I knew you would! I'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you then. Love you!"

"Love you too, babe. And happy birthday!"

Rory hung up the phone with a sigh and sat heavily back on the couch. She loved her mother and always loved anything that involved coffee, but it just wasn't the same. Without Logan there to enjoy it with her, her birthday was anything but festive. She slowly walked over to their dresser and stared at a picture of the two of them. They looked so happy together, so…..natural. It seemed like they completed each other. A single tear began to roll softly down her face as she caressed the image of his beautiful, wonderful face.

"I miss you," she whispered, as though he could hear her several thousand miles away. "I love you," she said even softer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it must be Paris, Colin, or Finn coming to wish her a happy birthday, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the picture and wiped the tear from her face as she headed towards the door. The knocking came once again, hurrying her to answer.

"Just a minute!" she yelled as she walked swiftly to the door. She opened it and saw what she'd only hoped for in her dreams. Standing there in front of her was the man she loved.

"Logan!" she whispered as she stared into his eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream. The mind-blowing kiss that followed left no doubt in the reality of the situation. She let herself melt into him as he pushed her into the apartment and kicked the door closed, leaving them in the only place either of them wanted to be for the rest of their lives: together.

**So, how do you like this as a start? There will be Logan angst coming soon! Please review! It's that little purple button in the corner!**


End file.
